


First meeting at the Pool

by Fangirls4Life



Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Fingering, fence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4Life/pseuds/Fangirls4Life
Summary: When you shyly asked Matsuoka Rin to teach you how to swim, little did you know what other lessons he would have in store for you.





	First meeting at the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> The first works posted by us have grown out of rps we did a while ago.  
> We would like to share what we created with more people and hope that someone out there enjoys them!
> 
> Note: This work was first created way at the beginning of Free! - when Rin was still an angsty, rougher baby shark.

On this hot day, the sun is shining brightly, its light glistering on the pool. A light breeze goes through the trees. He already waits for you, leaning against the trunk of a tree, wearing his swimsuit and a light jacket from his club.

You however are still standing under a small roof, hiding yourself in the shadows, cautiously looking at him. Occasionally, you tug on your swimsuit to make sure it fits. Your outfit has you overly self-conscious even or maybe because the two of you are entirely alone with one another. While you try to avoid staring at him, he keeps glancing at his watch.

Realizing you must be running late, you step out of the shadow, waving slightly. "Hey. Have you been waiting, Matsuoka?"

"Mhhh" he nods in acknowledgement. There is still a certain amount of distance between you and him. Petrified, you keep standing away from him, waiting for him to act until he pushes off the tree.

At first, it seems as if he is heading your way. He then passes you, nearing the edge of the pool. Standing beside it he shrugs of his jacket, exposing his lean muscular back to you. Now, you can help but glance at him, only looking away again when you become aware of his muscles.

He then looks over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?! Come here!" he barks impatiently. Before you can give an answer, he goes into position. He leans forward, arms outstretched in front of him, bending his knees slightly, he pushes off and dives past the smooth surface.

"Yes!", you yelp and turn around, only to be amazed by the sight of him swimming. It looks smooth, but brutal and wild at the same time. You step closer to the pool.

He breaks to the surface then, water splashing around. With one movement of his arm he wipes his wet hair from his forehead. You gasp at the sight, the water glittering in the sunlight and him just inside it.

Seeing you still standing outside the pool, he rolls his eyes and lets out an impatient huff. "How about getting in?"

"I will join you now, wait a moment", you call as you carefully step into the water, enjoying the pressure it applies on you.

"You know you can't learn swimming without being in the water" he mocks.

You blush, and turn away. Being mocked has always rubbed you in the wrong way, leading to actions and exclamations you might regret soon afterwards. "I could still ask Tachibana, you know."

You see his eyes flash at that comment. "If you prefer to learn from the second best, please go on."

Your heart skips a beat and you press your back against the wall of the pool, facing him again. "This has nothing to do with being the best, you know. He just seems more, well, reliable in case something happened."

He is standing right infront of you now. As you look up at him, right into his eyes, he asks: "Don't you trust me?"

You don't answer and just start fidgeting with your fingers, instead focussing on them. "Come on, step away from that wall", he already makes before you start muttering again.

"Of course I trust you, but...", you mumble, your eyes cast down at your fingers still.

"But..?", he repeats. He raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing", you sigh and push the topic away. You then follow his instruction and take a few steps away from the wall.

He extends a hand to you which you hesitantly reach out for the hand, not quite yet touching it. But he already takes yours firmly in his. "Ok, what I want you to do now is, hold onto me with your hands and then push up your feet from the ground. Understand?"

You nod, and doing what he asks for. You take his other hand as well and try your best to lift your legs under the water.

"See not that hard is it? Now start moving them, like a frog", he says.

Putting a lot of pressure into your grasp on him out of fear of drowning, you slowly complete the movement. But you fail the first time, panic, and put your feet back on the ground.

He tugs at your hands pulling you closer. “Try again”, he commands.

It makes you pull in air, sharply, and pushing your legs back up again. You move your legs like he requested before, once, but then put them back on the ground. Even now, you have his hands in yours and tug on them.

He takes a deep breath swallowing down his impatience. "Ok the arms then", he growls. It makes yo shudder and hide your face.

“I want you to lower yourself down as if grouching, bend your legs at your knees, so the water sweeps around your shoulders, and then I want you to start moving your arms like this”, he explains. To set an example, he lowers himself into the water, stretches his arms out and shows you the motion.

You see his shoulder blades flexing as you watch him closely. Seeing how each muscle moves as his arms glide through the water, parting it. He then stands up again.

"Now it’s your turn", he makes, looking at you expectantly.

With hesitance, you nod. Copying his movement as good as you can, going through what he told you on your mind again and again.

"Am I doing it right?", you ask midway.

Rin nods his head in approval. "Not a completely lost cause at least", he mutters under his breath.

You hear the comment and feel a surge of rage, seriously considering to get out of the water and just leave.

"I need you to trust the water too. Its your friend, okay? Just embrace it. Now do the two movements in unison", he already gives you further instructions when he senses you growing resistance.

“Come here”, he beckons you closer. Slowly, you follow him and approach him just like he asked. Once you stand next to each other, he wraps his arm around your middle. Caught by surprise, you flinch at the sudden touch and try to back away a bit.

But he simply lifts you off your feet, lowering your torso gently till you are in a swimming position in front of him.

The loss of control makes you panic once more. Mixed with the sour mood from before, you start to frantically move your arms and legs.

"Keep you head up and STOP struggling!", he growls. Only wanting to help you, he keeps you in place. "You have to control your movements, slow and gentle."

You bite on your lip, avoiding to look at him but still lifting your head. Calming down, your movements too become more controlled. To assist you. he tightens his arms to give you more security.

"Good" he praises you. This simple word together with the feeling of his arms start to give you a safe feeling and so you relax in the movement.

Still holding you, he lowers himself a bit so his lips are coming near your ear. "You know the best way of learning something new?", he whispers.

You flinch again, this time at the sudden closeness of his voice. Gasping, you shake your head. "No?", you reply in a soft voice, not sure what he was talking about

"Ever heard of the phrase _Jumping into cold water_ "? he smirks cruelly and simply lets go of you.

In your panic growing with the surprise, you scream a little as you arms and legs start moving on their own. While you are still not really swimming, you are at least not drowning.

Your heart is beating really fast as you slowly but steadily also get away from him a bit.

"See not drowning ", he comments. But once you maintain a certain distance, you stand back up, turning yourself towards him.

This enrages him again, the string of his patience wearing thinner by the second. "Who told you to stop?", he makes. "You were just getting to it. Go on!"

Your obvious anger overshadows the glee of being able to somehow get through the water "You could have warned me at least! I... I could have drowned! Like Hell I do what you say!"

Quickly, you make your way to the corner of the pool. "I will search for someone else. But thanks so far", you make dryly.

"Where do you think you are going?", he yells after you, "Come back this instant!"

You stand still, pressing your back against a wall, slowly shaking your head. But he just narrows his eyes and snarls: " I. said. come. HERE!" He makes his way towards you.

"I won't", you answer, still staying in place, watching him come closer. Your heart beats faster and faster. While you are paralysed and unable to move, he reaches you.

Rin roughly grabs your wrist, pulling you towards him. Out of reflex, you put the other hand on his chest as if to push him away. His strength is too much for you, however, so you can't fight back effectively.

"You BEGGED me to teach you this. So stop whining and do as I say", he growls. "And I am warning you, my patience is wearing thin girl."

"Which is exactly why I will leave now. So let go!", you squeal as you try to wriggle away. "It was stupid to ask you. I should have asked Tachibana from the start."

He does let go of you indeed, pushing you back with so much force that you lose balance.

You fall back a bit and look at him with eyes that are widened from surprise.

"If you want to leave then GO!!!" he yells at you, making you yelp. "But be sure of it, when you walk away there is no coming back. You will never learn this!"

You can tell that he is close to losing his temper for real. "Please, don't be this angry, okay?", you whisper.

But Rin dives into the water once more, swimmin with strong and graceful. His muscular body glides through the water, swimming the length of the pool a few times until he comes up at the other end of the pool.

Not paying attention to what he does, you can only feel the water moving around your body, your heartbeat still elevated. As he resurfaces, you face him, exhale deeply and marvel at the beauty of the water flowing down his back and over his well-developed muscles.

Not bothering to take the steps he just lifts himself out of the water, leaving it and you. While the water calms down, you stay in the water. You can feel your body cool down as you begin to shudder.

He spares you one last glance over his shoulder before he starts walking away. What you don't see is his knowing smirk. Rin is aware that you won't go because if you wanted to leave, you would have been gone by now.

In the end, his glance send a shiver down your spine. You swallow air as if to say another word. Not sure what to say and scared to do something wrong, you would rather say nothing at all. But then you scream: "Wait! Please, let me apologise and try again, okay?"

This has Rin stop in his way though he is not turning around just yet.

You can feel a strange tingle in yourself as you try to get to him through the water, trying out the movements he taught you before. Afraid of him leaving after all, you hurry.

He watches you out of the corner of his eye, not yet focussing his attention back on you openly. Rin knows just too well that you will come for him.

When you finally reach the corner of the pool and clumsily leave it, heaving yourself up, you walk towards him, facing his back. Shyly, you lift my hand as if to touch him but stop midway. With a shaky voice, you say: "Sorry. I over-reacted. Please, don't be mad any more, okay? I will do anything you want me to, too!"

"Anything?" he asks in a predatory voice still not facing you.

You look at him with hopeful eyes, your body steadily cooling down despite the hot summer day. Nodding, you do not notice what he might be hinting at. "Yes. Like I said, anything", you repeat.

At that, he slowly turns to you, towering over you, slowly approaching you. Eventually, he is so close you can feel his breath on your skin. Even then, he doesn't stop moving. You are tempted to back away from his proximity even before he starts forcing you to step back.

Until you suddenly feel a fence in your back.

Rin puts his hands against the fence on each side of your face.

Nervousness growing, you softly ask: "Really... What do you want?"

"Just testing how serious you are", he grunts back. The sound of his voice makes you look up at him, into his eyes that leave you shuddering at their intensity.

He leans in close as you swallow, feeling your heart jump and your lips tremble. Looking deep into your eyes, he whispers: "It seems you are getting cold. Let me warm you up."

You instinctively want to say something like _This is not what I meant!_ but nothing leaves your mouth.

With the cold creeping up your body once more, you nod ever so slightly, buzzing with excitement for what he might have on his mind. Not waiting long, he crushes his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. You feel his tongue against your lips while your hands move up to his bare chest, touching it and pushing against him slightly.

In his kiss, he traces your lips, pushing against them. Rin tightens his grip on the fence, refusing to break away just now. The harsh sensation of his kiss makes you whimper

and you open your lips. Grinning, he pushes his tongue in. Everything about Rin is demanding, claiming you. Struggling to keep your attention, he bites your lower lip playfully. You try and mumble into the kiss, unable and honestly unwilling to fight back. The feeling of his sharp teeth has you squirm and open your eyes again.

His gaze is still focussed on you, his pupils are diluted as he is obviously aroused. Trembling under his eyes, you are unable to move away. Like an animal that has become a pray to a predator.

"Still wanting to leave?", Rin husks. His hot breath glides upon your face. Not even able to give him a coherent response, you simply close your eyes again, lean back and unconsciously rub your body against his. This makes him press his body closer to yours and you feel his straining arousal through the thin fabric of his swimsuit.

Your focus returns to him,his eyes, the fire that lies in them. Feeling his strong body, his heat, making you feel slightly uncomfortable. Still, your arms snake around his body.

"I forgive you for yelling at me", he breathes. "I should have approached teaching you differently. Increasing your breath tolerance, stretching your limps properly..."

"Breath tolerance? Stretching?", you repeat slowly.

A shark-like smile spreads across his face.

"Matsuoka?", I breath.

"You have to learn how to restrain your breathing to a certain amount. And not to panic when you have something in your mouth.” With these words, he gently presses at your shoulders. "Kneel" he orders.

Controlled by this actions and too surprised to react, you are quickly kneeling down in front of him. Just in that moment, you notice that you can essentially see his whole private area – and the aroused state he is in.

"So get started", he demands. You just stare at the bulge in front of you, unsure of what exactly he wants. That he could really have sexual intentions was still beyond your imagination.

He sees you blushing and smirks again. "Have I found another area you need guidance in? Or do you know what to do with this?", he raises an eyebrow while pointing at his lower half.

With your hands on the ground, you lean forward and lift one of your hands. As he has already gotten half hard, you hardly hesitate to touch him through the fabric, tracing his outlines.

"I never did this before", you admit anyway. With just your finger-tips, you follow the length of his erection.

Tucking his thumbs into the waistband, he pulls his swimsuit down. "Time to jump into the cold water then, dear", he chuckles.

You flinch, facing his erection and the combined scent as his half hard erection springs free. "Do you really want me to do this?", you whisper and look up, into his eyes.

"Do you doubt my methods?", he dryly gives back.

You lift your other hand and grasp his hip with it, shaking your head at his question. Unsure of where to start, you stick your tongue out and lick the side of his shaft. The hot flesh being a stark contrast to the cold you felt just a little ago.

Rin moans softy at the touch of your tongue. You close your eyes, intently, and move higher, to the tip, leaving a small kiss on it. Impatient, he pushes forwards against your lips, urging you to go faster.

You return to the tip of his penis, kissing it again, running your tongue against it.

"Good girl", he praises. You flush and hide your face, proceeding to take the tip into your mouth.

The hand on his hip claws down a bit as you run your tongue around the erection. Closing your eyes, you take a bit more into your mouth.

He buries one of his hands in your wet hair. You answer to the sudden touch, your body moving closer to his, automatically taking even more into your mouth until you feel him against your throat. The grip at your hair tightens.

Rin closes his eyes in pleasure at the heat enveloping him. You moan against his erection, moving your tongue against it over and over. "Yeah, that's right. Take it in deep", he makes lowly.

Starting to suck at it, you also begin bobbing your head slowly. The words he uses embarrass you, so you close your eyes. Your free hand reaches for his balls to cup them and give him additional pleasure.

Rin's other hand finds its way into your hair too and he starts to guide your movements.

You eagerly obey his commands and let him guide you the way he wants. Even as he makes you go faster and has you take him in as deep as you can.

You speed up, feeling his erection everywhere inside your mouth. Having reached your limit, he stays there for a moment. Making breathing for you hard before he pulls back again.

You open your eyes and look up at him. In fear of having done something wrong, you slightly move away. Panting, you try to catch my breath again. Until he forces you back onto his prick.

You accept it without protestin, more confident this time. Throwing his head back in sensation, he suddenly lets go of your hair.

Surprised by the sudden freedom, you still move your head the same way even without his guidance. Keeping your eyes open but fixed on the flesh in front of you. Rin intertwines his fingers with the fence, once more seeking hold. Moaning, he closes his eyes.

After a while, you pull away, instead nibbling on the shaft of his erection. "Do you like this?", breath against it. "Or should I continue sucking?" Your hands are holding onto his body now, limbs feeling numb from their posture.

"You are really good at this", he says under a moan as he strokes your hair. But I think that's enough for now."

He helps you to stand up, pressing you against the fence and kisses you possessively.

"So, what about the stretching, Mister Teacher?", you ask, steadily warming up to the situation.

"Getting cheeky, aren't we?" he chuckles slightly. "Before the stretching we will have to remove this first." At that he tugs at your swimsuit. "Too much of a restrain to practice properly."

Noticing what he does, you tense a bit. "Should I... take it off?", you mumble but he already eases your swimsuit off your shoulders.

Now, his face is pressed against your throat. Rin kisses and licks his way down to your shoulder as your breath grows heavier, your body more excited. Reaching your shoulder, he bites down on it quite hard.

"Hnn.... Matsuoka", you breath, touching his bare back

"Rin...", he pants, "It's shorter."

Your body moving against his, you hesitate: "No... We are not that close..."

Regardless, he yanks the fabric from your body, letting it fall to the ground. "You are naked in front of me and about to get a 'stretching'... I call this quite close" he chuckles.

"Not what I mean...", you mumble. "It's not like we are dating or anything, so... I am a bit shy about calling you by your first name."

He traces your naked body with his hands now. Slowly growing tired of your vehement, shy protesting. "What would you prefer to call me then?"

You slightly moan at the feeling of his strong, rough hands, at the way he nibbles at your collarbone. Instead of answering, you only look at him.

Rin is eagerly sucking love-bites on your skin, drawing pleasured, wordless sounds from you. You hands claw down on his back and leave their own kind of marks.

"Answer me", he barks and bites down once more.

A mixture of pleasure and pain surges through you. As you moan loudly, you wonder if your little adventure will really go unnoticed by anyone else. "Ma... Matsu-", you start, but can not finish.

"See, you can't even finish the name now and I have barely started with you", he mocks you. "But before we come to the stretching, you have to learn to control yourself."

You blink in confusing at his words. "What do you mean?"

"I expect you to keep still now", he demands. You nod and watch his actions with caution. “You must learn to trust me and to control yourself, never mind what happens to you."

Rin continues his exploration of your body. Exhaling deeply, you do not say any word at all. Even when his hands cup your arse cheeks.

His tongue trails further down your front, circling one of your nipples with it. He sweeps his wet tongue over the erected bud then.

Your hands move to the fence and claw down on it. You try to hold your voice back and not to break down to the ground.

Rin continues to pleasure you. He puts his mouth over your rosy bud and sucks lightly.

Gasping once more, a wave of heat spreads through your body. Your attempt not to move sways when he closes his teeth around the nipple and tugs at it playfully.

You exclaim wordlessly, your body unconsciously moving towards him. Ultimately breaking his demand of you not moving.

"I told you to keep still. If you can't do it I will have to tie you to this fence", he threatens.

Flinching, you automatically move back into the fence. The thought of being tied leaves you excited and strangely wanton, anyway. You have lost control, getting to know yourself better in a way you have never anticipated.

Rin now focusses on your other nipple, licking and sucking it ever so thoroughly. You close your eyes and lean back some more, entirely forgetting that you were supposed not to move at all.

Losing his patience, he pulls away from you abruptly. "No self control at all", he growls. "Stay where you are " he instructs you and steps away.

You do as he wants, fearing to be punished in even worse ways if you don't.

When he return, he has a piece of thin rope in his hands. Not saying a word, he begins lacing the rope through the fence. Soon, he would bring your arms up above your head

and tie them to the fence. You are restrained but the rope is loose enough so he can turn you to his liking.

Without even trying to fight back, you look into his eyes. Your breathing grows heavier again when he caresses your inner arms with his fingertips. Down your side, past your hip.

"What are you waiting for, Matsuoka?", you ask with a deep, breathless voice.

Rin kneels in front of you, kissing your ankle now only to go back up. He leaves small bite-marks at the insides of your thighs.

You moan helplessly, the trails he is leaving on your body are burning. You open your legs a bit so it is easier for him to reach where he wants.

Being this near to your groin, he easily notices your wetness. He looks up at you and grins. "Enjoying ourselves aren't we?", he makes lowly.

Suddenly aware of it, you can practically feel your wetness like a hot ball of tension. Simply nodding, you are unable to bring out a word. The attention he pays to you makes it even worse. You feel like your wetness leaks out at any moment.

Passing it for now, he directs his attention to your other leg. You feel his hands slowly travelling up their way. You breathe heavily at the touch, anticipating where they might end up at.

Then, finally and with a light touch at first, he trails one finger along your pussy. Rin continues stroking your sensitive area for a bit. Stroking, not yet entering. Only to suddenly withdraw his fingers.

Legs shaking, you are slowly losing control over your body again. He slaps the outside of one of your thighs, a warning to keep still. After giving you short, strict glance, he replaces his fingers with his mouth. Kissing you like feathers at first, drinking in your scent.

"Matsuoka! What are you---", you don't get any further and silently moan. The light touch making the area down there melt once more.

"Part your legs" he demands. He continues kissing you, his hands stroking your thighs. He quickly picked up how much you enjoy that kind of affection.

You look at him for a split-second. before obeying his command and pressing your legs apart just a bit. Driven by arousal, you start sucking on my lower lip to keep moans from escaping your mouth.

Then, he finally enters you with his tongue, licking inside your cleft. An intense feeling crushes down on you. Your mind starts to get hazy, your hands wriggling before slowly intertwining your fingers with each other.

Not getting enough, he pushes your thigh a little more apart, spreads the lips of your pussy with his fingers. Sucking at your clit while his tongue pushing into your hole, he starts to fuck you with his tongue.

You moan, helplessly, your body shaking out of control. "M...Matsu- Matsuoka", you whisper. A weird feeling builds up in your stomach.

Rin goes on sucking your clit and at the same time pushes one of his long fingers into you. "Still not close enough for Rin?", he teases roughly.

Ignoring his question, you simply groan at the loss of the tongue down there. His fingers, however, quickly loosen you up so he adds a second one. Pushing them in and out, crooking them, motioning them in all the ways you just never imagined before.

You moan sharply, shifting my lower half so that he can move even more freely. When a third finger is inserted, he sees you fall apart. The sight sends waves of arousal to his own groin and his cock starts to leak precome.

He fumbles for his bag with his free hand, deeming you prepared enough. He rummages through the bag frantically – this is probably where he got that rope from. You waste no thought on why he did have rope on him in the first place.

Rin then finds what he has been looking for and pulls his hand out, holding a condom up.

He rips the package open with his teeth.

Your heart holds still for a second. "Wait!", you squirm.

He looks up at you. "What?" he asks confused, never pulling his fingers out of you.

"This... This goes too far!", you manage to get out between moans

"Are you telling me you don't want this?", he husks, fingering you more roughly, making you moan and shake.

"Of course I want this. I am so fucking horny right now. I... I am just not sure", you reply, looking at the ground.

"'Anything ' you said , remember?", he reminds you. Tilting his head, he shows you a more patient side.

You nod which he responds with a smirk.

"Part of the lesson, when you once start something you finish it" he says in a husky voice

"And at times you even come to find it enjoyable"

You groan at the sound of his voice echoing in your head.

"And right now I am enjoying myself pretty much", he adds. He leans in, still waiting for your consent. When you kiss him heatedly, he is sure that you want it – want him, just as much as he wants you that moment.

Rin pulls the condom on before grabbing you by the shoulder and turning you around. "Step backwards " he growls into you ear. "And bend forward at the hip for me."

You comply, mindlessly. "Like this?", you whisper too softly.

"Like this, right. You are such a good girl", he praises you. The way he addresses you draws another moan from you. Your wetness burns in your insides by now.

"Are you ready?", he asks as he traces his hand over your curved back, trying to sooth you.

You slowly exhale. Your stomach tickles but you are sure of your answer: "Yes, I... I am." At that, you feel him line up behind your body which shakes in anticipation.

Wanting to do it step by step, Rin pushes the head of his cock into your wetness before slowly pushing in deeper. Grabbing your hips to steady you both, he pushes in completely.

Your fingers wriggle and you groan, moving your back against him slightly, increasing the pleasure for both of. He places a kiss to your shoulder, reassuring you.

Your eyes close on their own and you shake slightly at the sudden feeling of being filled like this.

"Okay?", he asks in a soft tone.

"Yes...", you whisper. The pain is bearable and already starting to fade away.

Nodding, Rin starts to pull back slowly only to push in again. The first thrust makes your body shake and he halts in his movements. Giving you a moment before setting a rhythmic pace. One of the swimmer's hands coming up tu cup one of your tits, kneading it strongly. He twirls the nipple between two of his fingers, giving you additional peaks of pleasure.

By this point, you have no control over your body at all any more. He picks up pace just as you start rolling your hips back against him. Moaning eagerly, deeply for him.

Not only the pace but also the strength of his thrusts grows. To muffle his moans, he bites down on your shoulder again.

"Oh please, please...", you start begging, "please, let me face you... Rin."

He pulls out in a quick movement, turning you to face him and pressing you up against the fence. Kissing you hungrily before he whispers: "You called me Rin." He gives you an earnest smile.

He then brings his hand under your butt-cheeks and lifts you off the ground. You let him have his way and try to support his actions, throwing your legs around his middle. He enters you once more in one swift motion. Rin begins thrusting into you more frantically than before.

"Rin... This feels so good", you moan, "Don't stop, please..." Your head is swimming with arousal and pleasure.

He starts to lick at your breasts again, sucking at your buds while driving into you over and over again. Slamming you into the fence with a nearly brutal force now.

The heat is starting to take both of you over as he moans around your breast.

"I am so close" he groans against your skin.

"Me too...", you answer, trying to pull him closer with the legs around his back. "Kiss me... Please..." You yourself are surprised at your begging tone.

But Rin does as you demanded, drawing you in for a searing kiss.

You hungrily kiss him, immediately opening your mouth which he moans into. Your tongues are dancing around each other.

 

Feeling his cock beginning to twitch inside you makes you tremble and moan helplessly.

Pulling away for air, you let out a deep moan: "Please, Rin..."

"Please... what?"

You rub my body against his in a frantic movement. "I... I want to... to come...", you moan, blushing at your own words.

Moaning, Rin ruts into you faster, trying to hold back his own orgasm. He brings one hand down to add stimulation to your clit, squeezing it. In his lust, he buries his head in the crook of your neck, speeding up once more.

"Rin... Rin... I love--", you moan, but can't continue as our orgasm interrupts you, unable to back as good as he does.

But then, he can't hold back any longer. The sensation of your orgasm around him makes him come, emptying himself into the condom, his whole body shaking with the powerful orgasm.

You can feel the heat and moan once more, leaning against his body. His voice makes you shudder in a pleasurable way. You take in the water, sweat and just simply his unique scent.

Panting against your skin, Rin holds onto you for a few moments. Until he slides out carefully, helping you back to the ground as you can barely stand on your own.

Your eyes flutter open and you look up at him, eyes still clouded from the passion.

"That was amazing" he breathes, bringing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss while untying you from the fence.

"Yeah", you agree simply, burying yourself in the crook of his neck after answering the kiss. Your freed arms quickly wrap themselves around his broad back.

"I love you too by the way " he whispers into you ear suddenly.

Taking you by surprise with these words, your eyes widen for a second.

He lifts his head and looks into your eyes. "Do you trust me now, darling?", he whispers

You nod as an answer, lifting yourself and kissing him quickly on the mouth. He answers the kiss before leading you away towards the showers. Wanting to keep up with him you follow, taking one of his hands into your own. "I... I won't share you with anyone, you know", you declare, looking at him.

A smirk spreads on his face, his pointy teeth showing. "Good cause I don't share either ", he says as he squeezes your hand affectionately. You smile at him, answering the squeeze and walk off with him.

 


End file.
